<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lilies and Irises by S2_501</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413641">Lilies and Irises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S2_501/pseuds/S2_501'>S2_501</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Eventual Fluff, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Language of Flowers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Set in 2004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S2_501/pseuds/S2_501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had no idea how he had gone through most of his life not knowing his parents' anniversary. Now that he knows, it's obvious that he should celebrate it right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lilies and Irises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got the idea from my parents' anniversary the other day. I wondered if Harry knew when his parents got married and what he'd do about it. Of course, I have to throw Draco into the story somewhere ^^</p><p>Please excuse any typos. I most likely would’ve missed out on correcting some of them...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an ordinary day. Well, it was, unless your name was Harry Potter, the famed Hero of the Wizarding World. A man who couldn’t even step into Diagon Alley without having his shopping analysed. Thinking back to last month, Harry cringed at the memory of his latest scandal after a jewellery purchase for Molly. Speculations of a secret engagement carried onto the next month, with no hope of dying.</p><p>Still, Harry liked his ordinary days when he could get them. An ordinary day meant waking up whenever he wanted, eating whatever he wanted, and doing whatever he wanted. Most of the time, he would stick to the Muggle boroughs near his renovated home, Grimmauld Place.</p><p>Today was no different. He was cleaning up another messy room. Six years have passed and he figured it would finally be time to clean up Remus’ room. He had tackled Sirius’ room the other month, so saw this as progress as a step in the right direction.</p><p>Opening the door brought a sense of nostalgia, as it always did. There was a pile of dark chocolate bars on the nightstand, no doubt expired. Dust particles flew in the air where sunlight shone through the curtains. The faint smell of dog remained in the carpet.</p><p>Harry bit his lip as he walked in, trying to blink back the tears. He thought of little Teddy, the bubbliest, loveliest little boy who had Harry’s heart in the palm of his hands. Perhaps there would be something in here that he could give to the boy, in memory of his father.</p><p>He cast a spell to remove all the dust in the room and smiled when he found it easier to breathe. He walked over to the dresser and traced his fingers against the grain. He could imagine Remus staring into the mirror, much like he was doing then. What thoughts went through Remus’ head when he stayed here? Did he hope to win, or was he preparing for the worst? With a sigh, Harry bent down and opened some of the drawers.</p><p>With nothing much to find, he stood back up and felt for his wand. Finding it lost from his back pocket, he supposed it must have rolled under the bed he stood next to. He grunted as he bent down again, his past knee injury flaring up again. He blindly reached for his wand and pulled it back. As he did so, he felt a box brush against his fingers. He <em> Accio</em>’d the box out from under the bed and coughed as the dust floated into the air. He pulled the sleeve of his shirt over his hands and wiped the box down. Eventually, words were visible: </p><p>
  <em> Memories 1979 </em>
</p><p>Always eager to find out more about his parents' friends, Harry rushed to open the box. He lifted the lid and rifled through its contents. There was a winged key which seemed to ruffle its wings now that the box was open, there were plenty of letters addressed to Sirius and Remus as well as a multitude of moving photographs.</p><p>One photograph caught Harry’s eye in particular.</p><p>It was a photograph of his parents slow dancing in what he could only guess was his parents’ wedding reception. Near the end of the loop, Sirius’ smirking face jumped in the corner ruining what would have been a sweet shot. Harry couldn’t have been happier, it was such a Sirius thing to do. He pulled out more photographs and saw more snippets of their wedding. Harry leaned against the bed and stared fixated at his parents’ happy smiles.</p><p>It was only when he accidentally dropped one face down, that he realised there was writing at the back. Harry grabbed the picture and pulled it closer to his face.</p><p>There in Sirius’ loopy handwriting said: <em> And here we see the two lovebirds lost in each other, completely ignoring the vision that is me. </em></p><p>The teasing tone of Sirius’ words made Harry smile slightly. He turned the picture over and saw that it was another picture of his parents dancing alone. Lily had leaned her head against James’ shoulder and it was obvious that the two were whispering lovingly to each other. Harry’s heart tightened at the sight. It was something that he missed out on seeing.</p><p>He turned the picture around, once more, and noticed the date on the top right. May 28 1979… Harry felt like smacking himself. All these years and he never knew the date his parents got married! He pulled his flip phone out of his back pocket and opened the calendar app. It was currently May 27, which meant the anniversary was tomorrow!</p><p>Harry quickly tidied away the items in the box but kept one picture out. The one of his parents slow dancing, with Sirius photobombing. He imagined a silver frame, decorated in silver lilies and pearls. When his eyes opened, the picture was safely encased in its new home. He traced his parents form with his forefinger and smiled to himself.</p><p>Now that he knew about his parents anniversary, he wanted to do something about it. What kind of son would he be to ignore such an important date? His parents who probably married in secret because of the First War; who deserved to have their marriage remembered.</p><p>Harry stood up and took the box and frame with him. He placed the box on the dresser and formulated a plan. He’d come back to tidy the room at a later date, his priorities suddenly changing. Maybe he would do something simple, for the time being. A simple visit to his parents, and some lovely flowers…</p><p>With that in mind, he got ready for bed. It was nearing midnight, and if he wanted to be well-rested, sleep would be the way to do. Providing he didn’t wake up with night terrors again.</p><p>Before succumbing to sleep, he turned to his side and stared at the picture on its new home, his nightstand.</p><p>“Night mum, dad,” he muttered, eyes finally closing.</p><hr/><p>The following day, Harry woke up bright and early at eleven in the morning. At least, earlier than his usual so he took that as a win. He headed downstairs where he walked past Kreacher who was wiping down the windows for the french doors that opened to a conservatory.</p><p>“Morning, Kreach,” Harry mumbled, rubbing his eyes, still rumpled from sleep.</p><p>“Good morning, Master Harry. Your coffee is being ready for you at the table.”</p><p>Harry thanked him and sank into his regular seat. He pulled the coffee mug toward him and sipped. His fixed his glasses onto his face and blinked slowly as the world returned to focus. He sat in silence and waited for the caffeine to energise him.</p><p>Kreacher walked towards him, holding out his phone, “Master Harry, your phone is buzzing.”</p><p>Harry turned and took his phone from Kreacher. He flipped it open and saw a few texts from Hermione. He clicked through and opened them.</p><p>
  <em> That’s wonderful news Haz! The 25th<br/></em>
  <em>anniversary </em>
  <em>is 1 of the most important </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Anniversaries to celebr8! It’s typically<br/></em>
  <em>referred to </em>
  <em>as the silver anniversary! </em>
</p><p>Momentarily confused, Harry tried to figure out what she meant. It was only when he reread the word anniversary that last night’s memories returned to him. He grinned and Harry messaged her back with a ‘<em>thx 4 letting me knw!</em>’ He walked over to his counter and placed some bread into his toaster.</p><p>Harry stared out of his window, lost in his thoughts as he sipped his drink. He shook his head, hating how he was turning so maudlin. He was only twenty-three for Merlin’s sake. What business did he have acting in such a manner? <em> Oh, I don’t know the war? </em> His mind helpfully added.</p><p>Kreacher stepped behind him and asked him what he would like for lunch. Harry put his mug down and brushed some of the breadcrumbs away from his lips.</p><p>“I’m going to be out for most of the day, Kreach. I might be back for dinner. Something light perhaps?”</p><p>“Very well, Master Harry,” Kreacher snapped his fingers and vanished the dirty cup. No doubt returning it to its place in the cupboard, clean. Harry nodded to Kreacher and rushed upstairs to get ready.</p><hr/><p>Of course, Harry could conjure the flowers. But what knowledge did Harry have about flower arrangements? He surmised it would be best to go to a professional. And since he didn’t want to be mobbed on this particular day, he settled for a local florist’s.</p><p>He wandered down the streets in Islington and ended up in Old Paradise Yard where he found a place that looked convincing. He entered the establishment and held back a sneeze from the abundance of pollen that suddenly wanted to greet him.</p><p>A fairly enthusiastic girl, close in his age, greeted Harry and beckoned him over.</p><p>“How can I help you today, love?”</p><p>Harry’s eyes were drawn to the tiger lilies, bright and eyecatching. The girl seemed to notice and asked him if he’d like a bouquet of them. He shook his head and started to explain. “It’s my parents’ twenty-fifth anniversary, so I wanted to get something for them,” he said.</p><p>Cally, as she later introduced herself as, asked for him to wait as she consulted her book, “there’s just so many meanings to flowers. You’d want to get the meaning just right,” she said.</p><p>She let out a sound of excitement as her eyes scanned through the pages, “how big is this bouquet going to be? Because I’ve just started training last month and would be so grateful if you’d let me do this.”</p><p>Harry smiled at Cally, “I have no preference, just make it look wonderful. I have no limit.”</p><p>“Careful with what you say there, Potter. Flowers can get pricey,” a voice interrupted.</p><p>The hair on the back of his neck rose, and Harry resisted the urge to shiver. That teasing tone, along with the posh accent and low baritone was so familiar. Not just that, but only one person could say his last name and make it seem like an insult alone.</p><p>Cally was unaware of the history between Harry, and, who he could only presume to be, Malfoy. She merely laughed and nodded in agreement, “now he is very correct in that statement, Mr Potter. Of course, we at Floriform cater to every need, and I can understand if that changes things.” </p><p>Harry shook his head, perfectly content to ignore the man behind him, “no I’m perfectly happy with you to take creative freedom in this. What did the book tell you was best?” </p><p>Cally jumped, suddenly remembering her task, “well typically silver anniversaries require irises,” she placed the book down and pointed at the purple flowers for Harry to see, “and as its the silver anniversary, I could add some accents of silver-tipped baby’s breath, among a few other filler flowers.”</p><p>Harry nodded along to her suggestions, “my mother’s name is Lily… could I perhaps have some added?”</p><p>Cally hummed, “any lily in particular? I saw you looking at the tiger lilies earlier. They typically represent mercy and compassion. We also have a few in yellow that represent thankfulness, if you’d like? In my opinion, white lilies would look wonderful with the irises. As they're for your mother, they're very appropriate as they represent motherhood.”</p><p>“I never realised how difficult such a decision would be.”</p><p>Cally laughed, “people generally don’t. You shouldn’t be too concerned about that.”</p><p>Harry laughed along, “right. I think I’ll go with your suggestion. You’re the expert between us, after all.”</p><p>“Great! It should take me no more than two hours to finish off the bouquet. We’re not too busy today, so I might finish earlier than that. You can pay when you come to collect it. If I could please have your contact information?” Cally held out a notepad and pen.</p><p>Harry started to write his number when he heard it. The impatient huffing behind him. He finally gave in and turned around. He wasn’t too surprised, it was indeed Malfoy. <em> What? </em> He tried to say with his eyes. Malfoy’s response was to roll his eyes and move his hand in a gesture as if to say <em>get on with it</em>.</p><p>Harry turned back to Cally and handed the notepad back to her. She smiled down at the number. Harry’s stomach lurched. He knew what that smile meant, having seen it on countless witches faces in the passing years. He felt bad for all of them, nothing would come from it. He was as straight as his hair – which he wasn't, that is.</p><p>He was about to step out when he heard Malfoy.</p><p>“Hello, Cally. Is Shirley not in today?”</p><p>It had been years since he last saw Malfoy. He decided to take this as an opportunity to find out what he’d been up to in the past few years. What did Malfoy need flowers for? Surely he had is own gardens to gather flowers from. And the prat was as pureblood as they came. Flower arrangements seemed to be something they’d be taught together with how to walk.</p><p>“Afraid not, Mr Malfoy. What’s this week’s occasion?” Cally asked.</p><p>Harry hadn’t heard him introduce himself, which meant Cally was familiar with him. And from the looks of it, Malfoy knew this place well.</p><p>“It’s my parents' anniversary tomorrow. I have quite a specific request, but if you’re up for it, you can do it.”</p><p><em> What</em>? Of all the coincidences... </p><p>“I’m never one to back down from a challenge, Mr Malfoy,” Cally replied.</p><p>Harry’s stomach warmed when he heard Malfoy’s light laughter. He recognised the signs and hated himself for it. Of course, it couldn’t be helped. Malfoy grew into himself and sounded more confident. Who wouldn’t feel flustered when confronted with such a gorgeous man?</p><p>He hadn’t realised how long he was staring at the red roses and startled when he felt a tap on his shoulder.</p><p>“Is there anyone special who will get those?” Malfoy asked his mouth right by Harry’s neck. So close that he could feel Malfoy’s breath.</p><p>Harry quickly stepped away, confused, “what?”</p><p>Malfoy’s eyes glittered, not disguising their mirth, “red roses, Potter? Surely you know what they mean?”</p><p>Harry shook his head, “no?”</p><p>“<em>Passionate </em> love, Potter.”</p><p>Harry’s wide eyes were drawn to Malfoy’s lips before he could help himself,  “oh, no, no. Nothing like that. I just blanked out.” He quickly looked back at the roses, hoping his cheeks didn’t mimic their colour. If they did he could use the excuse that they were just reflecting. </p><p>Malfoy nodded, “something you tend to do a lot of, I presume?”</p><p>Harry shrugged, “I guess so.”</p><p>The silence between them was suddenly awkward. Harry would’ve apparated away if CCTV wasn’t a thing. He was starting to feel uncomfortable and his toes curled in his shoes.</p><p>“What are you–”</p><p>“What have you–”</p><p>Harry couldn’t help himself, he started to laugh.</p><p>As the years passed, Harry learned something about himself. Laughter really was the best medicine, as well as a way to get out of strange situations. Which he was sure was what he was currently in. Malfoy stared at him, bewildered for a minute before he, too, joined in.</p><p>Cally reappeared from behind the counter, wondering what all the noise was, and was about to approach them when she saw she wasn’t needed. It was as if a lightbulb lit in her head, as she watched the two men laughing together. <em> Figures</em>, she thought, returned to the back room so she could start on the two bouquets.</p><p>“Do you want to wait together?” Malfoy asked, looking into Harry’s eyes. Malfoy looked unsure, which made him seem younger all of a sudden.</p><p>Harry considered it for a minute. He had nothing else planned for the next two hours. Aside from visiting his parents, later on, he was free for most of the day. He nodded and opened the door, allowing for Malfoy to exit first. And if it allowed for him to have a little look, why not?</p><hr/><p>They eventually found a hidden cafe that was a mix of French and Italian culture. Harry had laughed at Malfoy’s comment on the manager’s indecision. This seemed to please him, as he spent most of the time trying to find a way to make Harry happy. The warmth Harry felt in his stomach started to spread and turned into fondness.</p><p>Harry told him how he found Remus’ memory box and how he hadn’t known when his parents’ anniversary was for the twenty-three years he’d been alive. Malfoy shook his head as if to say ‘<em>only you could get away with something like that</em>’.</p><p>“How could you not have known?” he had asked Harry.</p><p>Harry shrugged, “no one told me, and I figured those who knew probably forgot or died.”</p><p>Sensing a change in mood was needed, Malfoy revealed that it was his parents’ twenty-sixth-anniversary tomorrow. As if Harry hadn’t been eavesdropping. Harry appreciated the change in topic, regardless. It used to be a busy affair so Malfoy would be in charge of some decorations. He would arrange to get the floral decorations the day before and use a specialised stasis spell to keep them fresh. But since Lucius’ death two years ago, Narcissa just wanted to keep things simple and quiet. Harry could understand that.</p><p>“My family has always used that florists. Shirley’s a skilled woman, so we’ve always trusted her.”</p><p>“But she’s Muggle?”</p><p>Malfoy shrugged, “They know their flowers. Of course, so do we, but they put their love into their craft. Flowers are another language of their own. You could say sorry by giving someone tulips, for example.” At this, Malfoy looked around, and noticing that no one was paying attention to them, he transfigured his napkin into a pale pink tulip. He handed it over to Harry, who took it silently. “Tulips represent new beginnings, pink represents sincerity, and if it’s pale it also shows sympathy.”</p><p>Harry looked down at the tulips and traced his finger against the petal. It was velvety soft and such a simple thing. But it was a start.</p><p>“My mother’s named after a flower, as well. The one thing that separated her from the Black family. I presume that’s why she’s so different from them,” Malfoy confessed.</p><p>Harry’s ears perked at the similarities, “what’s a Narcissa, then?” He asked.</p><p>“Narcissus is the scientific name of the daffodil. Then again, I can see the value of being named after such a flower. It represents renewal and strength. Something mother and I have been trying our best to do, as of late. She’s reached out to Aunt Andromeda. I’m sure you might’ve heard?”</p><p>Harry shook his head, “I don’t go out into Wizarding areas. I’m sure you read about my secret love affair?”</p><p>Malfoy laughed, “indeed. Who was the ring for, if I may ask?”</p><p>“Molly Weasley,” Harry answered.</p><p>“I had no idea you went for older women, Potter!” Malfoy teased.</p><p>“I have no problem with older, but I definitely do have one with women,” Harry teased back, uncaring of how it would sound. He had lost his chance to come out and surprise Ron and Hermione. They had such knowing looks when he told them, it had frustrated him to no end.</p><p>Harry had waited to say this as Malfoy took a sip of his drink, so he could witness him choke on it. And he wasn’t disappointed. It seemed that what he said had flustered Malfoy so badly, that he started to turn red. It was starting to become alarming. </p><p>“I’m sorry, are you okay? Can you breathe?”</p><p>Malfoy nodded, coughing and taking another sip, “just surprised, is all. I never would’ve thought–”</p><p>“People generally don’t. But it explained a lot of things. There was a time where I thought I wasn’t attracted to anyone at all, in that way. Which of course, changed when I met someone.”</p><p>Malfoy coughed again, still red.</p><p>“Seriously, are you okay?” Harry was starting to get worried.</p><p>“Yes. I’m just– not many people I know– I mean– You see… Same?”</p><p>Harry blinked and slowly started to smile.</p><p>“Are you still seeing someone?” Malfoy has asked, eyes focused on his cup. As if it held all the secrets of the world.</p><p>Once more, he couldn’t help it, he started to laugh.</p><p>“No, not right now,” Harry said, still laughing.</p><hr/><p>Harry returned to the Godric’s Hollow cemetery. The last time he visited was on his father’s birthday in March. Thinking about it, why had he not realised his cluelessness regarding his parents’ anniversary sooner? There surely must be a limit on his obliviousness, right?</p><p>Well, he was here now. It was late in the evening, yet the summer sun refused to go down. He hoped the breeze wouldn’t be strong enough to lift his overgrown fringe. He’d hate for his Golden Boy reputation to ruin this visit.</p><p>The gate groaned as he pushed against it. Some flecks of rust rubbed off against his skin and stained the palm of his hand. He tutted and rubbed it off against his jeans. He walked up the familiar pathway and stopped before his parents grave. He tapped against the marble and squatted, ignoring the sharp pain from his knee.</p><p>“Happy Anniversary mum, dad. Sorry I didn’t greet you sooner.”</p><p>He placed the bouquet Cally made on the ground by the headstone. Starting to feel an ache, he settled himself and sat cross-legged. He fiddled one of the baby’s breaths. Some had silver glitter glued on their edges rubbed off onto his fingers. From what Harry knew of Teddy’s glitter, it would take forever to get rid of.</p><p>“How did you guys know you found the right one?” Harry asked. He leaned his hands behind him, and he leaned back, relaxed. He thought back to his late lunch with Malfoy– no, Draco. He watched the sky slowly turn darker and more orange as the sun was getting ready to set.</p><p>“Didn't you use to bicker all the time? What changed? How did you change?”</p><p>He closed his eyes and pictured the past. Blond hair, so alike to the gold of the snitch, both of which always held his attention. Even now, his attention was centred on the same person. That blond hair, artfully styled, framed angled features that were, simply put, captivating.</p><p>“Was it something you were always aware of or did it come to you at a later time?”</p><p>From what Sirius had told Harry, his father had pined after Lily despite how ruthless his teasing was. How did Lily find it in herself to forgive someone who had been mean to her? Was Malfoy like his father in that sense? Could Harry find it in himself to forgive him? It wasn’t like they were on opposite sides during a war.</p><p>“I wish you were here so you could give me some advice…”</p><p>Harry opened his eyes and stared at the headstone.</p><p>
  <em>The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.</em>
</p><p>Harry already conquered death, which meant he no longer had enemies. So what did that make Malfoy?</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mini epilogue of a sort</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Three years had passed and Harry finally managed to clear the third floor of Grimmauld Place. It had been renovated to house two extra people, one Teddy Lupin and one Andromeda Tonks. Harry offered his home to them, once he deemed it safe enough. In Teddy’s room was Remus’ box. Harry and Teddy would spend nights reading the letters out loud, sharing their parent’s stories. Harry had given him the flying key which Teddy proudly hung from his ceiling.</p><p>Harry was just starting on dinner when he heard the Floo. Teddy’s cheer of ‘<em>Draco! </em>’ let him know who it was who just arrived. Harry started to rush his task of draining the pasta, so he could join Teddy and Draco faster. Three years together (well, two and a half years, but Harry wanted to round up), yet the newness of their relationship was still present. Harry believed they’d always be in their Honeymoon period.</p><p>He heard the kitchen door open and familiar footsteps creep up behind him. He wasn’t surprised to find his neck kissed multiple times. Harry kicked backwards and grinned at the Draco’s shout of feigned outrage. Hands found themselves around Harry’s waist, snaking around until he was hugged from behind. Draco’s chin tucked into Harry’s shoulder.</p><p>“What’s cooking, good looking?”</p><p>Harry nudged Draco away with his nose. Of course, he didn’t go very far, what with him wrapped tightly around Harry.</p><p>“Just some pasta. Teddy made the meatballs. Don’t comment on how irregular they are.”</p><p>Draco scoffed, “as if I would.” Harry side-eyed him, which only made Draco let go, hands up in surrender as he backed away, “alright, alright!”</p><p>“Go set the table and call your Aunt and cousin in.”</p><p>“Your wish is my command.”</p><p>Harry couldn’t help it, “I hope that remains for later.”</p><p>Draco poked his side, suddenly back at his side which let him whisper, “of course,” against Harry’s ear. Harry was about to retaliate by shoving his wet hands into Draco’s hair, only Draco seemed to know him well since before he could he had apparated away.</p><hr/><p>Later in the evening, Harry and Draco were lying down in Harry’s bed. Draco’s hand was carefully untangling Harry’s curls. Harry had long ago given up telling him how futile the task was. By the time he would turn over, more tangles would appear. He suspected Draco secretly loved them and couldn’t get enough from touching his hair. Of course, in the time they’d been together, he hadn’t said anything. Draco being Draco would only stop doing it, and Harry loved the feeling too much to lose it.</p><p>Draco glanced at the picture frame opposite him and pointed out how similar Harry was to his parents, “it’s like you inherited a perfect mixture of them. You’re perfect,” Draco said.</p><p>Harry wrapped an arm around Draco, “I hear that so much. You’ve got your mother’s eyes, you’ve got your father’s hair yadda yadda yadda.”</p><p>“You know what you have that they don’t?”</p><p>Intrigued, Harry looked up and leaned his chin against Draco’s chest, “no. What?”</p><p>Draco leaned down and nipped Harry’s nose, “me.”</p><p>Harry backed away and rolled his eyes, “idiot.”</p><p>Draco laughed and pulled Harry down wrapping both arms around him tightly. Harry closed his eyes and listened to Draco’s heartbeat. It was calm and steady. It felt like home if a person could be described as home. He couldn’t help himself, he started to tear up. After all these years of searching for a home, he finally found one. In Draco Malfoy, of all people.</p><p>Feeling his shirt turning damp, Draco pulled Harry away slowly. His heart shuttered at seeing his happy Harry sad. “What’s the matter?” he asked, sitting up, pulling Harry with him.</p><p>Knowing that whenever he got like this, he didn’t like to be stared at, Draco let him hide his face, once more. “I just feel so ridiculously happy right now. I never would have pictured myself at twenty-six with someone I love as much as I do you.”</p><p>Adoration for the man before him skyrocketed. Harry wasn’t very vocal about saying how much he loved Draco. Draco assumed it was a result of never hearing it often enough growing up. He hadn’t either, but at least he had a mother who doted on him constantly, so it was easier for him to express his love for Harry. He felt Harry tense, so he waited for him to gather his courage and words.</p><p>“We’ve been together for longer than my parents have been married,” Harry finally said into Draco’s chest. He hated how he was crying over something like this. He was a man already, why is he crying about his parents?</p><p>Draco shushed him, “Harry. It’s okay to be sad about your parents not being around. Don’t belittle yourself like that.” Oh, Draco must’ve heard him. “Also, just because they’ve passed away doesn’t mean they’re no longer married,” he added.</p><p>Harry sniffled and burrowed deeper into Draco, “I’m not sure how Wizard marriage vows sound, but Muggles use ‘til death do us part’. So no, technically they’re not married anymore.”</p><p>“Would you like to?”</p><p>“Would I like to what?” Harry asked, finally looking up.</p><p>Draco brushed away Harry’s stray tears with his thumbs. He smiled at the teary-eyed man before him. The one he wanted to see every morning, day, night, or forever if he could. “A wizarding vow, would you like to see one?”</p><p>Harry blinked, confused, “Draco. We’ve already established I’m not the smart one in this relationship. Please elaborate.”</p><p>Draco shook his head, “you shouldn’t say that. You’re also not the most attractive.”</p><p>Harry pushed Draco’s shoulder, a smile starting to grow on his face, “prat.”</p><p>He started to pull away, but Draco wouldn’t have it. He grabbed Harry’s elbows and tugged him back, “don’t go too far away.”</p><p>Heart melting, Harry returned to Draco and sat on his lap, “okay. Seriously, what do you mean?”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Draco fiddled with something under his pillow, which jostled Harry slightly. He pulled out a navy velvet case. Harry’s heart raced, he had a pretty good idea what Draco was asking.</p><p>“Would you like to hear a Wizard marriage vow, by exchanging one with me?” He asked, opening the ring box to reveal a silver band. It was engraved to look like a daisy chain, only it was an alternating one of lilies and narcissi. </p><p>Eyes watering, Harry nodded eagerly, “yes, Draco!”</p><p>They took a moment to admire the ring on Harry’s finger. Draco tugged it up to his lips where he placed the gentlest of kisses. Harry looked down at him fondly. He cupped Draco’s cheeks and leaned down, “your fiancé would like a proper kiss,” he whispered against Draco’s lips.</p><p>“Your wish is my command.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>